The present application relates to security alarm panels and in particular, relates to the security alarm system which includes an e-mail alert capability.
E-mail continues to increase in popularity, however, one of the major disadvantages associated with e-mail is that the mail recipient must retrieve the mail from their INTERNET Service Provider (ISP). Typically, the end user uses a computer to appropriately log on to the ISP provider and then receive status information regarding the e-mail account. This process is time consuming and also requires the end user to typically initiate the process.
The problem becomes more acute when the end user does not normally receive e-mail. Under these circumstances, he is less likely to check his mailbox on a regular basis, and as such, the e-mail is not timely delivered.
There have been arrangements for alerting the user that e-mail has been received, however, they have not proven particularly convenient and often require the user to purchase further services. As can be appreciated, if you are not using e-mail on a regular basis, it is even more difficult to justify an increase in cost associated with the receipt of this type of information.
The present invention seeks to overcome these disadvantages and an alternative approach for providing notice of the receipt of e-mail transmissions and optionally using e-mail as part of the reporting function of security alarm systems.
In a security alarm system according to the present invention the alarm system is provided with an e-mail transmission arrangement whereby the keypad of the security alarm system includes a visual display that provides a visual indication that e-mail has been received.
The security alarm system has a series of sensors which communicate with a control panel which determines alarm events and reports alarm events to a remote monitoring station. This report is completed using a telephone communication arrangement controlled by the control panel which initiates Contact with the remote monitoring station. The control panel also includes a keypad display used for entering security codes used to arm and disarm the system and provides a visual display of the state of the alarm system and sensors. The alarm system includes a telephone communication arrangement which is used by the control panel for contacting the remote monitoring station. The control panel stores a first telephone address for communicating with the remote monitoring station and stores a second telephone address for communicating with a computer for receiving e-mail status information in respect of a predetermined account. The control panel initiates contact with the computer on a predetermined basis. During contact with the computer, the control panel receives the status information of the e-mail account including whether e-mail has been received. The control panel produces a visual indication on the keyboard or audible alert when the information indicates that an e-mail has been received and not yet retrieved by the user.
With the above arrangement, the user interacting with the keyboard is alerted by a visual or audible indication that e-mail has been received and should be retrieved. In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the visual display includes the capability of displaying several lines of information such that summary information with respect to the e-mail is displayed.
The control panel 4 includes as part thereof, a telephone dialer 14 as well as control logic 15 for determining what particular functions are to be carried out.
According to a further aspect of the invention, the control panel initiates contact with the e-mail computer after the security alarm system has been disarmed.
According to yet a further aspect of the invention, the control panel contacts the e-mail computer and seeks information with respect to an e-mail account associated with a particular security code used to disarm the system. In this way, e-mail information specific to the user who disarmed the system is obtained. The control panel has a series of telephone numbers for contacting different e-mail accounts.
In a further aspect of the invention, the control panel produces a sound alert that- e-mail is awaiting retrieval.